The Boorish Prince
by Bougie-from-hell
Summary: Bella Princess. Edward Prince with a bad reputation. She hates him. He wants to know her. Oh forgot to mention, Bella's dad arrange their marraige. lemon in late chapter.
1. well

Bella's pov-

As I walked through the doors to the throne room I prayed the news my dad has to tell was not that or horrid. My name is Princess Isabella of England. I am seventeen years old and unmarried. This always angered my dad Charles. I know a princess should be beautiful, but i was a plain burnett with round brown eyes, and a heart shaped face. I stand at a short 5'4 and am quite slim, with mild curves in all the right spots. As the Heavy oak doors opened before me, I prayed with all my heart.

"My dear child there you are." My father smiled at with a pleased look in his eyes. I knew that this was bad for me. Sadly i was raised to do what my father told me without question and with back talk.

"Good Marrow King. The sun casts a warm glow upon the lands today." I was hoping to bring him off any subject he wanted to talk of, and normally it would but not today. Charlie smiled wider.

"Yes Bella, it is a gorgeous day, to get ready for a wedding tomorrow." He grinned from ear to ear. His words brought a frightened look to my face and rather unlady like at that. As I composed myself he finished. "I have finally decided a suitable husband for you. He has agreed with great pleasure. His name is Prince Edward from the Cullen Clan of Whales. He will be here tomorrow. You will marry him Bella." I could hear the throne doors open but could hold my tongue no longer.

"Father! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! THAT BOORISH BARBARIAN! HE IS KNOWN FOR HIS BRUTAL AND VIAL TROOPS! HE IS SAID TO HAVE KILLED A MAN JUST BY GLARING AT HIM! AND YOU'VE AGREED TO GIVE ME TO THAT MERCILESS PIG. HOW COULD YOU!?" I was flaming and I swore that steam was pouring out my ears.

"ISABELLA MERIE YOU WILL NOT ARGUE WITH ME ON THIS AND YOU WILL NOT RAISE YOU'RE VOICE AT ME IN SUCH AN UNLADY LIKE WAY." I was in shock, my father never yelled at me once. Then again i never yelled like that before. The rumors of this Edward's brutality made me want to die. "You are dismissed." he told me much kinder this time. I curtsied and walk to go out into the courtyard. I was going to forever loath the world for the fact I had to take a Barbadian for a bridegroom, were did my father get the advantage in this. Then like a brick wall it hit me. Edward's warriors could better that of the legendary Spartans, and he was using me so he could call on them at will. As I got to my favorite spot in the middle of all the flowers I feel to my knees and cried. It felt like hours, but I didn't care, I just wanted to die. Death would be a welcoming compared to being married to such a scoundrel.

Edward's pov-

It angered me the whole way to England of my father's arranged marriage. I was the leader of our armies and that is all this King wanted. As me and my two brothers got to the gate of the castle they just looked at me with sad eyes and stone faces. They knew I had no use for a wife. I was hardly ever at home. And the idea of being married to a stuck up, snobby English Princess was unbearable. We got through the gates with no problem, but all I heard from people was of the Princess Isabella's beauty. From the sounds of it she could rival that of my sister-in-law's, and would she be mad, the thought made me smile. We were at large dark oak door before us, and I held my breath. There was a thin curvy girl, with brown hair flowing down her back.

"Father! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! THAT BOORISH BARBARIAN! HE IS KNOWN FOR HIS BRUTAL AND VIAL TROOPS! HE IS SAID TO HAVE KILLED A MAN JUST BY GLARING AT HIM! AND YOU'VE AGREED TO GIVE ME TO THAT MERCILESS PIG. HOW COULD YOU!?" She yelled at him, her voice like silver bells, I had only to assume she was speaking of me. I saw Jasper and Emmet about to fall over at all of her objections that's when the King spoke.

"ISABELLA MERIE YOU WILL NOT ARGUE WITH ME ON THIS AND YOU WILL NOT RAISE YOU'RE VOICE AT ME IN SUCH AN UNLADY LIKE WAY." he yelled. I just wanted to hug the poor girl "You are dismissed." he told her much kinder this time. I as she left I didn't even catch a glimpse of her face. "Oh my, You must be Princes Edward, Emmet, and Jasper. I am quite sorry for my daughters outburst. I promise it will not happen again."

"In light of the event to come, there is no reason for apology Your Highness." I said Emmet, Jasper, and I bowing politly.

"I am sure you three must be very tired for such a long journey, if you would like I have rooms set up for you." I looked to see Jasper and Emmet about to drift as they quickly agreed.

"If it would be fine with you Sir, I would like to look around a bit before going to sleep." I tried to sound gracious. I hope I did because offending a King was not a good thing.

"Of course, when you feel like it you may simply ask one of the servent were to go and they will show you." Thank god he wasn't unhappy.

"I thank you honorable King." I bowed again and left out the same door I saw my future bride take. I wonder around the castle looking for her, giving up all hope when I saw her in a beautiful courtyard. She was sitting on her knees in the middle of colorful flowers, and from the sound of it, she was crying. Slowly I walked over to her, placing my hand gently on her shoulder, not wanting to break her. She froze for a second, then jumped in the air and hit my hard chest with her fragile body. I wrapped my arms around her making sure she wouldn't fall before letting go. Her eyes looked up at me and we both took a step back. She was even more beautiful than the silly rumors gave her credit for. She had long brown hair that ended just above her waist, a heart shaped face, and full red lips that I prayed I would be able to kiss, as I look into her round warm chocolate pools that were her eyes I seemed to get lost. She stood at roughly 5'4 and quite slim, with great curve that drew me in.

"I am quite sorry for that. You simply startled me." her musical voice causing me to cling to every word. I was getting lost.

"It is not your fault, I shouldn't have crept up on you. Might I wonder to ask, why such a lovely Young lady as yourself, is crying in the middle of such an elegant courtyard?" I raised my hand to wipe away a stray tear.

"I know what your thinking. Poor little princess, she can't know anything of about true soar. Sometimes I think people of little means are much luckier." I tilted my head as she said this. She didn't say poor people, no, she seemed to say it nicer. "At least they get to marry for love. My father expects me to WED the most feared man across all of England. I haven't even seen this man, I've only heard horrid tails, and I can already loath him." I was shocked, sure I took the most feared part as a compliment, but she only knew rumors, not me.

"What if you were to hear rumors that were more true?" I was hoping to at least give me a little chance. She looked at me with her brown eyes wide.

"I would give them a chance, I guess. I can't really judge anyone, but I have many doubts you'll change my mind." at least she was honest, even though it hurt.

"Well, every battle he was in, he fought for his family. He has a kind heart, but since he is always in battle, no one sees it or gives him the chance to show. He once saved his brother from a wild bore while nursing a broken arm." I laughed at the memory, Jasper had drank for to much that night.

Bella's Pov-

"Well, every battle he was in, he fought for his family. He has a kind heart, but since he is always in battle, no one sees it or gives him the chance to show. He once saved his brother from a wild bore while nursing a broken arm." as he finished i hoped Edward was as nice as he said. "You see Princess, I too have heard many rumors of you, some saying that you ripped out the heart of many men that have try to court you. I have also heard tails of your beauty, and I must say your far more lovely than they gave you credit." I was in complete shock. i knew nothing of him.

"Might I ask whom you are good sir?" I was about to go insane if i didn't fink out. I thought i knew everyone in court.

"You will find out quite soon milady." He took a bow and left before i could say another word. HOW DARE HE?!


	2. I can't believe him

Bpov

Whom does he think he is talking to her in such manor? Angered by what he said she stalked off to her chamber. When she got there, on her bed lay a beautiful white wedding gown, made a lace with flowers stitched into it, on it was a letter addressed to her. As she stared at the parchment it was from her father. She lifted it and read.

Dear Bella,

I am terrible sorry that I arranged you to marry someone you have not meet and I wish I some form of soothing words for you I would give them. Sadly I cannot and will not change my mind and I have given my word that you will marry. This was your mother's dress, it would bring me much joy to see you wear it for your walk down the isle tomorrow.

With much love,  
Charles

I sat the note down and looked at the dress. My mother had worn the an elegant gown and now she was to wear it tomorrow. I wished I would have had more time. It was going to be a short wedding, and I was going to complain the whole time. I know it is childish but what was I to do. I could always through him in a well. I thought with a smirk, or kill him during his slumber...my thoughts were interrupt by a knock on the door.

My servant and closest friend Angela came through the door with a sewing box in her hand. "Hello Bella." It seemed the only thing that would bring a smile to my face was when I was not called Princess. "Hello Angela."

"I know you are upset, but your father told me to fit you in your dress." she told with sadness in her voice. I let out a sigh and stood as she helped me into the dress I was to wear for my wedding day.

EPOV

After my talk with my bride to be I found myself quite exhausted. I found one of the servants that the King had mentioned and found my room, which connected to my bather's. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.


	3. The wedding

Edpov

Today was going to be interesting. After talking to the Princess, I found a slight fondness toward her. She claimed to give me a chance, but she would be mad I never told her I was her bride groom to be.(that's what they used to call husband/groom, people just got lazy and said groom.) I just couldn't bring myself to do it. She held such hate for me. She didn't even seem to care. At least she knew something true.

I stood next to the priest as I heard the music signaling my brides entrances. As I looked at her, she was an angel, nothing more could describe her beauty. When she saw me, her face went cold and angry. Her vale did a poor job of hiding that.

When she got to me she looked at the priest and said only what needed to be said. When the priest said "you may kiss the bride," her face went pale. I simply leaned in and gave her a quick gentle kiss on the lips.

Bpov

I couldn't believe him. The person I had talked to was my bride groom. How could he lie to me? I bet what he said wasn't even true about being kind. He just probably wanted to sound like a hero helping his brother. I went pale when the words, "You may kiss the bride" came. I looked at Edward and he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. Thank God.

Sure he was cute, but he was a tyrant. And I am now his wife. I started to cry as we walked down the aisle and out of the church. My dad just shook his hand and gave me a hug. "Be good to my little girl, I love you Bella." where his only words.

Edward looked at me with sympathy and sorrow. I was livid. My life was now tide to a boorish prince. "You should go pack what you need,and nothing more. We don't need all of your luggage weighing down the horse." He said in a flat tone.

I glared and marched to my room. Some way to treat your wife. That IDIOT! I through my door open and ran to the bed. Crying in my pillow. I while later, I felt a soothing hand rubbing my back. Slowly taking my head out of my pillow, I saw a tall blonde boy with blue eyes. I jumped off my bed and ran to the corner of the room. Looking at the blonde boy, well I couldn't really call him a boy, he was probably older than I. His eyes were sad but understanding.

"Sorry about that. I forgot we were never properly introduced, my name is Jasper, I am your Brother-in-law." he had a small half smile. I went from being afraid of him to hating him. "I was told to check on you. It has been quite sometime for you to have packed. Now I see you weren't packing. You know, it is okay to be afraid, you don't need to put on an angry face. I can promise you that you won't be hurt by us." He seemed honest but how could I trust him.

"Why should I trust you? I don't know you. For all I know the second that we leave, I could be beaten, or worse." I was truly afraid but how did he know I wore a brave face. My own father didn't even realize this.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but I swear upon my life, that no harm will come to you if I can help it." Jasper seemed honest enough.

"Well Angela packed a few of my things, so I am ready. I hope I can hold you to your word. I am afraid, but do not tell anyone this. I beg of you." I didn't want anyone thinking I was weak. I would be furious if word of this got out.

"Let us pick up your bag and be on our way." He grabbed the bag that Angela packed me while I had been crying and led the way. I was not looking forward to the trip to their land. I was dreading tonight when I would be forced to _consummate_our marriage. Which was a polite way of saying that we had to have sex. I cringed at the thought of the beast taking the one thing that I still hold dear to me.

"There you are my Princess. I was getting worried." Edward said as he saw us walking down the steps. I forced a smile and walked to him.

"I am sorry I kept you, but I couldn't decide what to bring." That was a lie but I praid that Jasper would say nothing. Thank god he did not. Edward helped me on my horse, as if I couldn't do it myself, and we rode.

Time seemed to stop as we rode and soon my behind was getting soar. I moved a bit, and a bit more. It was torcher.

"Isabella are you alright?" Edward said braking the very long silence that hung in the air.

"I am fine, I am just getting a bit uncomfortable. I will be fine though." I just wanted to stop riding. I wanted to die.

"Well if you would like, it is late enough that we can stop to eat and go to sleep." He spoke, though I doubted that we would just sleep.

"Whatever pleases you, Husband." I really didn't like calling him this. "I would very much like it if you would call me by Bella instead of Isabella." Please just let him agree to that.

"If you wish it, Bella." I think I actually smiled, not very big mind you, but still, it is better than nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I hate to do this but I am deleting chapter 4 because I feel it makes Bella look to weak. Sorry it has taken me forever to update but I had a serious case of writer's block I know you all probably hate me by now but I will have a new chapter 4 up soon I promise


	5. Chapter 5

As Emmett, Jasper, and Edward set up camp I walked to where they claimed a lake to be, so I could wash. Finding it quite easily I undressed and stepped in the cool water. After a bit, making sure I was quite clean. I decide to swim a little. I floated around and swam until I heard a twig break. Snapping my head to shore, I saw the one man I was tied to for eternity, Prince Edward.

"Are you enjoying your swim Bella? I do hope so." As he was talking he started to remove his clothing. First his shirt, slowly pulling it to expose his sculpted abs. as if he were making sure I looked at his quite fit arms. I was swimming to shore quickly.

"Well…I am clean and am quite tired. I think that I am going to turn in for the night." It was an attempt to leave, but sadly just an attempt. As I got out of the water he grasped my arm turning me to face him. His eyes can only be described as emeralds. Their depth and color were that of the most beautiful green I had ever seen. I needless to say was lost. His lips captured mine in sweet ecstasy. It was nothing like the kiss at our wedding, it seemed more urgent, and lustful. His lips moved against mine with such need that I was falling for him.

As he broke our kiss his lips did not seem to leave my body. Slowly they trailed to my neck. I felt light pressure and surprisingly great pleasure. Then they started to move again, lowering themselves to my erected nipple. His tongue flicked it and with his hand slowly rubbed circles with my unattended breasts. I could feel myself getting wet.

Moving his lips back to mine his hand left a blazing path down to my heated area. Slowly inserting a finger I felt my knees go weak. Feeling this he picked me up bridal style and with great stealth moved us to our dark tent.

Placing me on our sleeping blanket he slowly inserted his finger again, knowing I was a virgin. Slowly pumping his finger he placed in another. My mouth let out an unexpected moan. A smile spread across his lips. Placing kisses down my stomach he replaced his fingers with his tongue. In one pleasurable shudder I had my first orgasm.

I was left smiling at him. His eyes showed great lust as he pulled down his trousers. Spreading my legs with his, he thrusted in, taking the only thing I had left. I let out a whimper of pain as he let me adjust to his great size. When the pain subsided he pulled out and thruster again. This time the pain was not there as bad. At first his thrusts were slow and gentle, but after the pain was completely gone, he became faster and harder seeming to go deeper with each push. Finally after what seemed like hours he let out a quiet, yet pleasurable moan. He pulled out and laid his head on my chest coving us both with a soft blanket, and we both fell asleep.


	6. I am very sorry

A/N I'm sorry I haven't wrote anything in awhile. I have graduated high school recently and the end or junior and all of senior year were filled with a lot of drama. Thank you for the reviews, both good and bad. I have lost all inspiration for the story. I think I've been away for to long anyone that want the story can have it. I am glad that you took the time to read this I am truly sorry.


End file.
